


when I disappear (its your imagination)

by skkaie29



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Insanity, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skkaie29/pseuds/skkaie29
Summary: why did it seem like jongin wasn't there?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	when I disappear (its your imagination)

jongin had a habit.

no matter what time of day, rain or shine, whenever sehun was within a 5m radius of him, he would immediately attach himself to the younger boy, holding onto him like he was his lifeline.

this was normal, and was a habit since their trainee days. sehun just accepted his fate, allowing his hyung to cuddle and hug his arm.

but even with this inseparable bond, sehun failed to realise one thing.

-

“sehunnie…” jongin trailed off, fingers picking at the ends of sehun’s shirt. “am i real? do i really—exist?” 

sehun was slightly taken aback. “of course you are real, jongin, if not you wouldn’t be in my arms, being the annoying little bear you are,” sehun smiled, petting the smaller boy’s hair.

jongin giggled. “it’s just that sometimes, i don’t feel like myself. it’s really dumb, but i feel that… i don’t exist. nothing would change if i were to disappear.” 

“jongin, if you were to disappear, who’s gonna supply me with endless cuddles?” sehun mumbled, caressing jongin’s cheek.

“literallt anyone in the band… sehunnie. you fail to realise how many people love you, i don’t get it.” jongin muttered, a twinge of jealousy bubbling.

“ah, nini, it’s getting late. i think we should sleep, you’re tired.” sehun said, before turning off the lights and holding the smaller boy by his thin waist, almost too thin waist.

something was off, but he couldn’t pinpoint it.

-

another instance, sehun was just at a cafe having lunch with jongin, as usual.

people whispered, people stared. sehun saw this as a normal occurrence as an idol, just focusing on the ethereal beauty facing him.

but when the piece of cake he offered jongin never got eaten, that was a bit shocking.

-

once again, exo was travelling for their world tour.

sehun wanted seats next to jongin. when he announced that, the members all looked at him like he was crazy.

so there he was on the airplane, sitting next to jongin, talking to him, cracking jokes.

but why did chanyeol look almost concerned?

-

when they were on the stage, sehun realised that he was taking jongin’s position as the center.

he wanted to apologise to his hyung for being out of position, but he couldn’t find him anywhere.

no matter how loud he called, there was a deafening silence.

then, chanyeol came up to him, and said some mind-breaking words.

“sehun. sehun. WAKE UP. PLEASE. jongin is gone. he has been for the past 6 months. please… i’m so worried for you.” chanyeol spoke, tearing up as he shook sehun’s shoulders violently.

“no… no… JONGIN IS ALIVE! i can feel his warmth—i cuddle him to sleep every night, i have his sweaters, i—“

“sehun, he’s gone. jongin is dead. please, i’m so afraid, sehun. you’re not in your right mind. please, snap out of it!” chanyeol shouted in desperacy.

and that was when sehun realised, just like the cool breeze on the day they met as trainees, jongin had floated away, right up into that night sky 6 months ago.

just like that, as quickly as jongin left, sehun disappeared too.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was confusing, its just a lil thing I made up at 2am to feed my angst deprived self, as always. well, basically, after jongin's death, sehun went crazy, and started convincing himself that jongin was, in fact, still alive.
> 
> (this isn't linked to any of my previous stories despite the fact that jongin dies in a majority of them)


End file.
